Eight Years & Two Lives
by Romantically Loveless
Summary: They met when she was eight, became best friends when she was eleven and silently fell in love when she was sixteen.
1. I

**Title: **Eight Years & Two Lives**  
****Dedicated to: **Anna. This is most definitely not your official gift. Think of this as a party bag of SumireKoko-ness.**  
Summary:** They met when she was eight, became best friends when she was eleven and silently fell in love when she was sixteen. -- SxK  
**Info: **Romance with a range of other genres. Title will be changed eventually. SumireKoko.  
**Disclaimed By: **Romantically Loveless

* * *

**Part I of III**  
_'...reminded her of the time when he was nine and shorter than him, pulling pranks during class.'

* * *

  
_

"Permy!" a rambunctious boy yelled.

"..."

"Cat got your tongue?"

"..."

"What's wrong? Talk to me!"

She gave him a look that spoke '_If you're going to read my mind as usual, then there's no point for me to speak.'_

"I'm, erm, sorry?" he replied in an unsure and nervous tone; holding a weary smile on his face.

_'Whatever. What do you want from me anyway?' _Looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing in particular, really; just to say good morning."

'_Well good morning then. Good bye now,' _Sumire thought bitterly.

"If you want, I can stop reading your mind and talk to you normally!"

_'How would you do that? You weirdo.'_

"I could always nullify it, by being next to all the other people whenever I'm with you so I don't-"

_'Hell. No.' _

"What's wrong, Permy? Did someone pour a bucket of water on you?" Koko nervously joked.

"Screw off."

"Alright, Perms. If that's what you want."

He left her sitting in her seat and returned to his chattering classmates. She sat with tense shoulders and toes crinkling in frustration. She always had a habit of doing that. Even though Koko was at a distance, he stole glances toward the eleven year-old best friend of his wondering what on earth happened to make her so upset with him.

**/**

Ahh, now that he was with Mikan she could finally think. Wait. But think about what? There was nothing to think about.

...and the inner Sumire scoffs.

Well, he was younger than her, shorter than her and her best friend since forever. Besides, she would get a good-looking rich guy by the time she's sixteen. Yes, yes she would. And that was the plan.

But why did Koko come in the same topic as guys courting her? Pfft. She must be getting a bit crazy. He would never _ever_ be more than her best friend. He was _younger. _Which meant he wasn't mature and...and as good as guys like Natsume Hyuuga, the boy who came in the class with a blond bunny boy.

Mhmm, they were two fine specimen.

Stop brain, stop.

Why was an eleven year-old girl like her thinking about _guys? _Was she already getting into that boy-crazy phase Narumi was talking about?

Oh _Jesus_, no.

**/**

He wondered if best friends always care for each other like this. He knew best friends talk, play games and shared secrets, but was smiling for them part of it too? Well, it must be since he's been doing it for her since he was six. Was there something else he missed? Mom always said girls liked compliments. Maybe it was that?

Looking to see if she was still toe-crinkling (he knew she always did that when she was stressed whether it was voluntary or not) still, he stared at the expression on her face.

The sides of her cheeks were sucked in and her chin was resting on her hand. The curls in her hair gently framed her face while her eyes looked out the window as the the sun shined through. She looked...

...good?

It's not like he ever noticed that his best friend was pretty before, but he's never really taken it all in at once.

**/**

It took her some time to realize how harsh she was to Koko when he was just trying to be nice while she was going through what Narumi called, 'the time where caterpillars evolve into butterflies' complete with hand fluttering gestures.

Throwing her pride aside, Sumire stood up to see where her best friend went.

**/**

Koko knew that Sumire was feeling better. Not just because he was _glancing _at her for a while, but that his best friend senses were tingling. But he knew her, she was the type that had pride, and apologizing wasn't so simple. So he made it easier for her.

Abruptly standing up from his seat and telling his fox-eyed friend that they'd put a frog down Jinno's pants later, he marched right in front of his best friend in a proximity that left the tips of their shoes touching and warms breaths being felt by one another.

He had shocked her, the wide-eyed look she gave him told him that. But what he had said next made her speechless, and him hoping that they were okay again.

"You smell pretty."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **This originally was just a drabble idea of Sumire being jealous of Anna, but it just ended up being something else altogether. And the "You smell pretty" was supposed to be another one-shot, but oh well.

Part one of three for the Prequel of _Good Night & Goodbye_.


	2. II

**Title: **Eight Years & Two Lives**  
****Dedicated to: **[Ban]Anna! Because I haven't updated in forever and nine days.  
**Summary:** They met when she was eight, became best friends when she was eleven and silently fell in love when she was sixteen. -- SxK  
**Info: **Rated T for mild language. Romance.  
**Disclaimed By: **Romantically Loveless

* * *

**Part II of III**  
_'__Then the time__ when he was fourteen__, __proclaiming that he was 'man enough for her and that Mochu wasn't the one.'__

* * *

_

"He's not good enough for you."

Koko stood with his palms flat on Sumire's desk with a smile on his face, but eyes that spoke otherwise.

"Excuse me?" she didn't even bother glancing at at him but has an eyebrow raised and look of disbelief and bewilderment etched on.

"Him," Koko replied still in his stance. He could only see her forehead while she continued with her head bent and pretended that she was reading the novel in her hand titled _Along for the Ride._

"Oh, you mean Natsume? I know he like-likes Mikan and all, but a girl can dream you know, besides you don't know if one day-"

"No, I mean him." Koko cut her off while pointing toward a boy sitting beside Anna, sticking oily French fries up his nose while she giggled at the sight.

"Mochu? What are you talking about Koko? He and I are just friends."

"Oh, so friends go out on dates?"

A sour look was clearly shown on Sumire's face as soon as he mentioned 'date'. Besides, who was Koko to question her taste in guys? He wasn't her mother or her older brother. Heck, if he were her brother he'd be younger and it'd be all awkward if she had a crush on her younger brother because it'd be incest-

And why the world was she thinking about dating her brother? _Koko_, was not her brother and she wouldn't date him.

Sure, he may have grown a couple inches and was beginning to pass her in height and his voice was lower, but still.

He's _younger_ than her.

She was talking about Kokoroyome; the same boy whom she used to hang out by the tire swing with when her parents were late to pick her up. Now she wouldn't be caught dead at the mall with him. There was a reputation for her at school. _A good one. _But of course after being [best] friends with him for _six years, _she couldn't [and really shouldn't] shut him out of her life when it was already revolving around him. When it started to, she didn't know.

But while the sandy blond that wasn't in her class was staring into her eyes like they were truly the window to her soul, she tried to think of something smart to say before he pressed her any further.

"I had a sandwich for lunch."

_Smooth move there, Sumire._

"What?" Koko's eyes looked at her confusedly.

"Why do you even care? You're not my mother and you certainly don't have a say in who I go out with."

"Sumire," he started.

_Crap. He never uses my name unless he's serious. Like that time I told him to use her sparkly body cream and stand in her backyard to act like Edward Cullen-_

"-I really am serious."

_Damn mind reader._

"He's, what seventeen, eighteen? But Mochu still acts like a third grader who still believes in cooties."

"Koko, you're making this so over dramatic. This is what Narumi would call a 'hyperbole.' Besides, Mochu is just as Mature as any other boy his age. Unlike _someone_ standing right in front of in in the Sumire-only bubble."

"Really, now."

"Yes, you child, really," as soon as she inserted the last syllable she noticed the way her best friend's jaw suddenly looked tighter.

"No! I forgot to put my fruit cup in my lunch box!" a deep voice spoke in a tone of disappointment before a calming voice was telling him that he could have some of her cookies she baked the other day. Koko just gave her a look of disbelief.

_Dammit, Mochu. You're not helping me _or _you here._

"Shut up. He just likes fruit cups."

"You know what, Sumire?" he pointed an accusing forefinger at the boy currently fussing about the missing treat, "He's not _man_ enough for you!"

Sumire felt a surge of anger, no, rage within her. "Kokoroyome, who are you to judge me? Huh, how would you know who suits _me_?"

"It's a man thing, an _instinct _if you will. He's not the one for you!"

The volume in her voice increased by ten-fold. Mochu may be somewhat childish, but her best friend didn't have to ridicule her like this!

"If Mochu isn't, Koko, the guy vice-captain of the basketball team, then who is? Who really is man enough for me?"

"Me."

She felt the blush come on her cheeks with Koko right in front of her, hands still planted on her desk with his face close enough to know he brushed his teeth with mint toothpaste that morning and bangs brushing his face giving her the urge to push it back. He made her pay attention to her heartbeat, to make sure she wasn't beating loud enough that he could hear.

"You? What? What you?" she rushed. Curse the word vomit.

Koko loosened up in posture, but the intensity still help with his gaze. He was still in front of her desk, but up in his usual _perfectperfect _athletic posture. He backed up two steps, headed for the door of her homeroom before turning his head to look at her, smiling, saying,

"Pick you up at six," before leaving the room.

The bell chimed just as the last motion of his heel showed through the door frame.

_Damn, that guy is good._

.

.

.

She forgot to mention that she never went out with Mochu.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What did you think? Even leave a review saying "Read it." just to show me you did.

This was for Anna.


	3. III

**Title: **Eight Years & Two Lives**  
****Dedicated to:** Anna, who unlike Sumire, can't drive. It's okay, though. You're making the roads a safer place one day at a time.  
**Summary:** They met when she was eight, became best friends when she was eleven and silently fell in love when she was sixteen.  
**Info: **Rated T for mild language. Romance. Final chapter of this...three-shot?  
**Disclaimed By: **Romantically Loveless

* * *

**Part III of III**  
_'__Now that he was seventeen and she nineteen, he had grown much taller than her, with her head only reaching his chest__.'_

* * *

Sumire felt short. Not the short you feel when your best friend's taller than you by a centimeter, but the really bad kind of short and awkward.

A better way to describe how she felt would be _Oompa Loompa_ short.

Her birthday had passed just last month full of hugs, presents and cake in her face (Thank Jesus for them not buying a cake where Mochu would pop out of.) She was officially nineteen and able to drive, vote, and drink her heart out (_only in Canada though_, she mused.) Being the oldest of her friends gave her the feeling of being important and the reputation as the one who was more 'experienced in the outside world.'

It was a shame she lacked in the love department.

Comparing herself to everyone else, she stuck out like a sore thumb. Mikan had Natsume, Hotaru and Hayate were dating, Jinno and Persona were caught _canoodling_ on the science lab...She felt like the little girl who would fall in love with her older brother's friend strictly on the fact that he was nice to her. Even so, it's not like her older brother had any friends she could scope out. He hung out with the same two people, a boy and a girl who were always picking on people. Her stupid brother couldn't even get a hot guy friend she could woo.

She was boyfriend-less at age nineteen while her group of friends, all younger than her, seemed close enough to getting married -insert Natsume and Mikan-. Today she was going to spend her day downtown Central Town, where the more expensive shops crowded around in groups for those who actually had three hundred dollars to spare for a wallet. She would rarely go with an intent to buy something, but there was something special she needed to do today.

Tomorrow was the eighth anniversary of them being friends, no matter how cheesy it was for her to say it. He had dropped her hints like, "Oh, I have everything I want in the world, Permy, so don't get me anything. Your company is enough." It made her feel like tomorrow was the day they'd never see each other again, or if they were going to live the real 'A Walk to Remember.' Which is really stupid because they weren't dating. They were just two best friends of two thousand twenty days of their lives. Nothing romantic or even remotely close to touching at all.

Last year he had gotten her a thin silver bracelet while she gave him a plain looking picture frame with the words, "Time of Our Life" engraved in the corner. She could feel the red on her cheeks at his expensive gift compared to hers. Before she tried to pry it from his grasp, Koko genuinely looked her in the eye and told her, "Thanks, Permy. This is the best gift I've ever gotten."

She didn't know whether or not she should feel happy that he was so grateful, or upset that she could tell he actually meant what he was saying about a photo frame being teh greatest thing he's ever received.

But the next time she came over, the empty picture frame he handed to her was holding a picture of her oh his back, where at that time she was trying to tackle him down after he joked about being "Tough enough to defeat the Huns." Her green hair was in a messy bun to the side, and her eyes squeezed tight in laughter. He, on the other hand, had a face of laughter and held onto her thighs like they were going to keep her stable forever.

Then she remembered how he couldn't get a grip right and they fell down on the grass, arms and legs splayed all over each other as if a legendary football game was just over and they were the quarterbacks.

This year she had to get something great that could top off the thought (and possibly price tag) of the gift she received last year. All this was in plan except for the fact that she had no idea what to get that goofball of a best friend she had for such an occasion.

_"If Koko was a girl, I could get him a good pair of black heels and it'd be fine. We could share too, dang it! But even when I wear heels, I'll never be taller than him..."_

Sumire snapped out of her thoughts before continuing that sentence. Koko had always teased her since he began to shoot up like a bean stalk and now that he was seventeen and she nineteen, he had grown much taller than her, with her head only reaching his chest. He would always rest his arm on her shoulder. Gross, she was getting so sentimental after reminding herself that Koko was not boyfriend material. He was so _Koko. _That guy who was there for her when her parents went through that rough patch, the time her date with Mochu was seriously going downhill and he called her phone pretending there was a 'family emergency' where she needed to be at ASAP, and when she needed some unexpected tampons right before her High School graduation. There was a void that could never be filled unless he was by her side. She loved being around his big, goofy atmosphere which contrasted to her petite and somewhat reserved self. Loved it. Loved _him._

No no no no no. She loved him because he was always there for her. Not him _him. _Gosh, she didn't make sense at all._  
_

"Hey, It's Koko! The almighty king is unavailable right now so leave me a message after the beep or be square! Beep!"

"Koko, I love you," Sumire gushed.

_Beep._

_'The dumb ass faked the beep.' _She was going to kick his sorry ass if it was the last thing she-

"Oh, umm," she started while still trying to keep the pay phone away from her ear, "I'm downtown, without a ride, and I'm nervous. There are a lot of people here so can you pick me up? Call me back soon. Bye."

* * *

It was really only a matter about if Koko's car could drive fast enough without getting too into the idea of Auto Theft and have gleaming red and blue lights chase him down oblivious to all the noise. He had, after all, grabbed his keys and dashed out the house in the middle of Call of Duty with quick reflexes and a blurred mind. But by the time he came _(Four minutes and forty three seconds) _the embarrassing bright orange of the car stood out like a Chanel bag in a line of Gucci shoes.

Before the car died, it marked its state of non-function with a soundly _pumfhh! _in which it told Sumire that her heels would have to make do for a walk to the bus stop.

"Well, I didn't really think it would die on us like that, y'know? All I could think about was 'Gas or Sumire? Spend money or get yelled at by Sumire? Hot girl inside of the store or Sumi-_Hey! I was joking!_- I mean, This old thing lasted me throughout all the homecoming dances _especially_ after them, and nightly escapades I'd have with Kitsumene-which were totally manly if I may add-plus all the girls who fall for its charm."

She looked at the mess of metal before using her heel to punt it a bit for a self-assurance that a good kick couldn't fix the vehicle as she said, "What charm? Koko, if I remember correctly and you bet I do, I was your homecoming date every single year except for that one time because Mochu had actually grown a pair and asked me."

Koko gave a cross between a sly smirk and a proud grin before Sumire didn't even want to imagine the things he did in that backseat. Plus the stain no one knew how to get it out or where it came from...

"Okay, so maybe I didn't get any action from Anna that year but I did get my first kiss in that car! You gotta remember that."

"How could I not?" she replied a bit grudgingly, "It was with me."

"Exactly. That car works like a charm!"

She loved that stupid goof.

_Her_ stupid goof.

Everyone had their speculations on their relationship. Mikan, the optimist, Ruka would always give her these glances of mixed embarrassment when she took care of them while they got drunk (Light weights, that vegan boy) and Narumi; which she definitely thought was unleashing his pent-up sexual energy to project on the poor victims around him. Sumire had drawled in her thoughts for so long and in depth that she missed the last bit of what Koko was saying.

"Sorry, Koko, what did you say?" he looked at her with wide eyes and an open mouth before replying,

"Nothing," before turning back in his usual hands-in-pockets stance and continue his pace toward who knows where.

Their steps began to match up without either of them noticing, the only sound of clicking heels and the rubber of sneakers as police sirens echoed in the far distance. Sumire was chilled, and whether she was trying to hide it or not, Koko knew well enough that his best friend wasn't secure. He slung his arm around her shoulders as if it were the most natural act to do and continued to walk. It was a peaceful silence.

Suddenly the air got colder as the blanket of shimmering stars created a luminous night. Koko knew that downtown was a bit out of Sumire's price range and only came to try on the expensive clothing for thrill or to buy a meaningful gift. It had to be the latter. _Crap. I didn't get to pick up a new gift _he silently reprimanded himself for. Originally, he had arranged for a assortment of chocolates, biscuits and candies from around the world that she had said to have wanted to try, until Kitsuneme had found it and the rest was history... He didn't have any money to spend on expensive gifts, the heart to blow it over since he felt partially at fault for her being out so late and all he had left were his words. Which most of the time, got him in more trouble than anything else.

What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to compliment her? Tell her a lie to get away for not having anything?

_No. He'd not only be lying to his best friend, but to himself, too. The way she would be angry for him being insensitive but always forgiving him. How she never gave herself enough credit when he thought she looked beautiful with sweatpants and the geeky glasses she hid at home for emergencies instead of contacts. The way he could never tell her that he loved the way she-_

Whoah there._ Loved?_

Ever since she began dating that jerk, Mochu, even if he was a friend didn't excuse the fact he was a terrible date with no class. Heck, Koko knew that if he had the opportunity of taking Sumire on a date, with no time to plan he would have done better than Mochu in a million years. He wasn't overconfident, he believed that he knew his best friend better than anyone else.

Koko didn't know what to do. Seeing Mikan and Natsume always left him wondering about when he would have that type of relationship with a girl. But every time he thought about it, the seemingly face-less girl always ended up with green hair and booming sound. He had already slipped twice with accidental confessions.

Just walking by her side make him so content but at the same time, all the more aggravated that he just craved more. He _wanted_ her. Day and night, every day of the week, for the rest of his life. The way her head always fit perfectly in the crook of his shoulder, how her body seemed to just mold into his or just teh slinging of his arm around his shoulder drove him insane with a need to give it a chance, whether he'd be shot down or not.

Koko stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk, ignoring the fact his fingers were going numb from the cold and put his forehead to hers, trying to get her attention and making sure that he couldn't just back down from what had been conflicting him for the past eight years of his life. Much longer than the amount of time the legendary polka-dot couple had waited for Natsume to man up.

She was looking at him with intense eyes that seemed to be screaming at him with unsureness and that adorable glaze they had when she was caught off guard. His reflection could be seem in them. He was that close to her face that he could see the way her eyelashes curved upwards to give her a gentleness that most boys didn't notice. She was loud and opinionated, but she was the most feminine person he had ever met.

Their noses were touching and with any movement forward, their lips would touch. Her soft pink lips that seemed to taste undescribable, even though he had already had already kissed her before.

The moment was broken as the pitter patter sound of footsteps was heard behind them. Coming as fast as a spring drizzle but leaving without a trace, as footprints in the sand.

**.**

**.**

_Earlier..._**  
**

"Iloveyou."

"Sorry, Koko, what did you say?"

"Nothing."

**.**

**.**

**.**_  
_

* * *

**A/N: **Totally belated, I know. But I felt inspired to do something with it after I never finished it.

And yes, I am aware that some things don't entirely make sense but I'm letting the creative juices flow. :)


End file.
